


full well you're the devil

by okoyik



Series: collisions of heavenly bodies [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoyik/pseuds/okoyik
Summary: five doesn't enjoy many specific things in life. diego not touching him is a good example.





	full well you're the devil

**Author's Note:**

> no sex in this one just soft feels... but the sex will come soon ;^)

Five doesn't enjoy many _specific_ things in life.

Stale cigarettes, is one. Klaus is always pulling loose ones out of seemingly nowhere, ones that are hidden in his pillow or behind his ear or in his jacket pocket. They're almost always stale, and it really puts a damper on Five's post-orgasm haze when he has to smoke a stale cigarette.

A few other examples are; drinking very cold water early in the morning, piano music not being completed all the way through, lint getting stuck on his tie, and the way Klaus curls and stretches and cracks his back in the morning so loudly it sounds like he's broken it. Someone knocking on a door more than three times, misplacing a bookmark, and the way he can't seem to get rid of the baby fat that clung to his thighs, no matter how hard he tried.

Diego not touching him, is another good one. 

It's not that he's thought about Diego touching him to a great extent- although he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it at all. He's perfectly satisfied when it comes to sexual endeavors, thank you very much. Klaus made sure of that at every opportune moment he got, and Five had the limp and the constant new bruises to prove it.

It's just that Diego, well, he was built differently. Physically and emotionally ("Relationships aren't just about sex," Klaus had lectured him, once, the first time he'd told Five he loved him. Five had gone into a sheer state of panic and tried to blow Klaus in response, his stunted ability at social interactions finally failing him, and Klaus had had to wrestle him off. "Emotional intimacy is important, too."). Physically, Diego was bigger than Five. Bigger than Klaus, because everyone was bigger than Five, as much as he hated to admit it. Diego was a looming presence, making himself known in every room he walked into, all broad shoulders and warm skin and brooding eyes. His muscles flexed openly under his turtlenecks, his hands bigger and thicker. Klaus was the exact opposite- Thin and willowy, with pale skin and a kind eye. 

Klaus fucked how Diego looked like he should. Bared teeth and rough movements, scratches down Five's back and dirty, shameful words growled into his ear. So it should stand to reason that Diego would fuck the opposite of how he looked. Gentle, soft, with a loving embrace and praise whispered against skin. And, God, how Five wanted to try that. Not that he didn't enjoy Klaus fucking him so hard he split Five's headboard in two, but there was something about the idea of Diego looking at him so adoringly while he fucks him, telling Five how good he's doing, that sends a shiver down his spine.

He had tried his best to get Diego's attention. Had tried so hard that even Klaus was aware of Five's desires. It had been his idea that they wait until Diego was the only one home with them, that they openly let him catch them fucking. It _has_  to work, Klaus had said. At best they'll have a threesome. At worst, Diego will jerk off while watching them. It's still a win in their books, because at least they'll have gotten his dick out, which is more than Five had accomplished in weeks.

But Five wasn't expecting Diego to keep it together so well when he caught them. They had barely even gotten a blink out of him- he'd simply leaned against the doorway and teased Five in a brotherly way, like he'd walked in on them playing cards and Five was losing spectacularly. He ended up wandering away before either of them even came, and Five was left trying not to pout all day at the fact he hadn't even seen his dick.

 -

Naturally, it's Klaus who gets tired of Five sulking around after a few days, especially when Diego talks to both of them as normal as ever, as though nothing had ever happened. Klaus puts a plan into action because he's Klaus, and he gets bored easily, so he needs to make things happen before he loses interest if he's invested in something.

Klaus has something that he likes, and that's Five in lingerie, specifically bralettes. Five had absolutely no idea what a bralette was before this- Delores had attempted to tell him once, but he had tuned her out, because he wasn't particularly interested in fashion- but he was willing to go along with whatever Klaus enjoyed for the sake of the relationship. It was better than some of the other kinks people out there had.

So it comes as no surprise to him when Klaus raps on his bedroom door one Sunday morning with a new bralette on a hanger, tossing it at Five to catch before he could even think twice about it. Klaus winks at him, and without a word, disappears back into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Five sighs audibly, putting down his pen and pushing himself up from his desk with all the unwillingness of an old man. He unknots his tie and unbuttons his shirt, but doesn't bother taking off his shorts or socks- really, he wasn't going to get completely naked to try on a new piece, and he knew Klaus just wanted him to put it on under his clothes for later. In retrospect, he should've found it off that the other man had come and gone just as quickly when he usually stays to see what Five thinks of what he's picked out.

The piece is black lace and see through, with thin straps and tiny white stars embroidered all across it. Five clips it into place and is adjusting one of the straps to fit his far too feminine, boney shoulders when his bedroom door is literally thrown open.

He almost jumps a foot in the air, grabbing his chest dramatically as his heart skips a beat. Diego stands in the doorway, face blank as he stares at Five, mouth open as though he were going to speak but had forgotten what he wanted to say.

"Jesus, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Five snaps. It completely passes over his head that he's standing there in lace lingerie and his uniform shorts until Diego lets out a noise that sounds like a stutter of his vocal cords, and slowly closes the door behind him. 

Five's cheeks flush viciously, and he nervously crosses his arms over his chest, trying his best to hide the lace. "What do you want?" 

"Klaus," Diego begins, voice cracking like a pre-pubescent teenager. Five makes a mental note to kick Klaus in the balls, because, of course it was Klaus who sent him. "Klaus said you stole one of my knives."

"Why on earth would I take one of your knives?" 

"I don't know, I figured you were going to murder someone."

There's a tense silence between them as Diego stares at him, not even trying to hide the way his eyes roam over Five's exposed skin and the black lace. Five gives up trying to cover it up, instead letting his arms fall limply to his sides and moving to pick his shirt up off the ground.

"I don't have your knife, so you can leave now, thank you," says Five, finally, after Diego just stands there staring at him pulling his shirt on.

"You're keeping it on?" Diego asks.

"What?"

"The bra. You're keeping it on under your clothes?"

Five can feel himself flushing again. "It's a  _bralette,"_ He corrects. In the back of his mind, he abruptly realizes that Klaus had sent Diego in here specifically to catch Five changing, and to speed up the process of them finally fucking. It doesn't stop the snark in his voice, because really, he can't help it. "And yes, clearly, I am."

"Why?" Diego's face looks mesmerized, eyes glued to Five's chest as he begins to button his shirt.

Five tries to shrug as casually as he can. "Klaus... Klaus enjoys it when I wear them," He says, his voice just a little quieter. Despite the fact Diego had just walked in on him being fucked not two days ago, he suddenly feels extremely exposed. Vulnerable, like he's baring a part of himself he's hidden away from everyone except Klaus.

Diego's expression softens considerably, and Five could just about melt from it. He takes a few tentative steps forward, like Five was a frightened fawn. He watches Five so intently it makes the hairs on Five's arms prickle.

"Do _you_ enjoy wearing them?" Diego finally asks, and Five gives him a startled look at the question. 

"I wouldn't wear them if I didn't," He says, slowly. 

Diego has come to a halt before him, close enough that Five can smell his cologne and feel warmth radiating from him. Five has to tilt his head up slightly to look him in the eye, and he tries his best to hold his brother's gaze. His hands hang abandoned at his sides, only one button of his shirt done up. He's not sure when he stopped trying to close it.

"You look pretty," Diego suddenly says, voice deep and smooth. Five suppresses a shiver. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Diego reaches up, then, very gently slides his fingers through Five's hair so he can use his hold on it to tilt Five's head back even more. "I like it."

Five lets out a breathy sort of noise, and hopes his eyes scream  _keep talking!_ as much as his mind was, because he seems to have lost his voice.

Diego seems to pick up on it, however, because he smiles. The smile isn't malevolent, however, as Klaus' often is when he's cornered Five up against the wall with that glint in his eye. No, Diego smiled softly, lovingly, like it overjoyed him to see he had rendered Five silent with his praise.

"You like that I like it?" Diego asks, slowly, and Five nods so quickly it makes Diego accidentally pull his hair, which the other man smoothes immediately, soothing. "Yeah, of course you do. You're so good, so pretty for your brothers."

Five squeezes his eyes shut. He  _was_ good, damn it, and he knew that, but hearing Diego say it out loud makes his spine tingle pleasantly.

Diego's free hand skims along Five's skin, over his shoulders and neck and collarbones, coming to a rest on one of the straps of the lace bralette and leaving goosebumps in his wake. "Do you want me to get Klaus?"

Five shakes his head. This was between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine this is what five looked like, but with the lace bralette 'ㅅ' and knee socks. https://www.instagram.com/p/BxSdru8l7pw/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1ue7rcbvwy7sr


End file.
